


BananaH

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek (Alternate original movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I am not wearing that!"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	BananaH

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** for Weekend Challenge - Prompt was Bathing Suit

“I am not wearing that!”

“All the men will be wearing them. You will feel out of place.”

“I think I’ll manage to live through the embarrassment of wearing more than a glorified fig leaf.”

“You are a good looking man, Leonard. You would look fit in it.”

“I’ll wear my swim trunks that are fit for family viewing. Unlike that…”

“Banana hammock? Hmmm. Maybe you’re right. I would be jealous of all the people looking at what is mine.”

“Maybe you-”

“Don’t you want everyone to know what a lucky man you are?”

“Don’t wink when you say that!”


End file.
